Futari No Uta
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Deux ans maintenant, que le monde entier le croyait mort. Il aurait aimé revenir parmi ses amis et reprendre une vie presque normal avec eux. Mais apparemment le blond qui l'espionnait par la serrure n'était pas de cet avis. /!\ Yaoi & Spoil ! AcexSabo
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre de Futari no uta !

Nouvelle petite fiction sur le retour d'Ace parmi les siens deux ans après la guerre.

Je déconseille à ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans de ne pas lire ma fiction sous peine de spoil important. ;)

/ ! \ Présence de yaoi dans les chapitres à venir !

Disclaimer; Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda-sensei.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était réveillé. Son équipage l'avait amené parmi les révolutionnaires pour qu'il puisse se rétablir sans prendre de risques sur les mers.

Pour sa sécurité, il était obligé de rester enfermé dans une chambre avec un confort minimum et pour seule lumière, une petite fenêtre qui ne donnait même pas sur l'océan. Ça lui manquait terriblement. Son équipage et son frère aussi d'ailleurs.

Les rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec les révolutionnaires lui avait appris que Luffy était vivant et qu'il venait d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde et aussi ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il eut perdu connaissance pendant la guerre. Quoi que techniquement à ce moment, il était vraiment mort.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé après être tombé des bras de Luffy. Cet endroit parfaitement blanc, presque aveuglant. Cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ace l'avait pris dans ses bras à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Car sans même l'avoir déjà rencontré, il avait reconnu sa mère.

" Ce n'est pas encore ton heure " Avait-elle dit au jeune homme.

La suite de son souvenir était flou et il n'était plus très sûr de ce qui s'était passé l'instant d'après. Mais Ace savait trois choses; Il était revenu à la vie grâce à elle, il était resté une année supplémentaire inconscient à se remettre de ses blessures et il n'avait plus son fruit du démon. Mais il s'en fichait, son feu n'avait pu sauver personne, alors il n'en avait plus besoin.

Ace frotta la grande cicatrice qui avait pris place sur son torse deux ans auparavant. Les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi présents. Impel Down et Marine Ford hantaient toujours ses nuits, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était la vue qu'il avait de l'échafaud sur le champ de bataille. Les pirates se battants pour lui et les Marines se battant contre eux. Beaucoup y avaient perdus la vie. Parfois le jeune homme pensait que les fantômes des morts étaient présents avec lui et lui crachaient les pires insultes à la figure, le rendant coupable de leur mort. Oyaji étaient parmi eux. Le vieil homme n'avait pas survécu. La première chose qu'Ace ferait en sortant d'ici, serait d'aller sur la tombe de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son père, il se l'était juré.

Une frappe à la porte le tira de ses tristes pensées. Le jeune homme ne pu retenir une grimace en voyant la personne qui entrait.

" J'ai connu meilleur accueil_, ironisa le nouveau venu_, tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? C'est pourtant grâce à moi que tu es ici.

\- Je ne te dois pas la vie. Si j'avais eu le choix je serais resté avec mes amis. "

L'homme soupira et retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage sévère. Un tatouage rouge passait par dessus son œil gauche pour arriver en bas de sa joue et ses cheveux noirs étaient couchés vers l'arrière. Un homme terrifiant, qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre en colère.

" Mais le choix, tu ne l'as pas eu. Et tu es là désormais_. Il s'avança vers Ace_. Mais bon... Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. "

Le jeune homme sentit ses poils s'hérisser en croisant le regard sérieux de Dragon.

" Avec Impel Down, ta petite visite dans le monde des morts, et le temps que tu es resté inconscient une fois de retour parmi nous, tu doit être rouillé, non ? Surtout en ayant perdu ton fruit du démon, ça va demander beaucoup de travail de te rendre ta force. "

Le chef des révolutionnaires se tourna pour avancer vers la porte.

" Allez lève-toi. Tu as deux ans de combats à rattraper. "

* * *

Beta Lectrice; DeathGotika

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre !

J'ai déjà prévenu au premier chapitre , mais je le refais quand même; **Présence de gros spoil sur les scans !**

Bonne Lecture à tous ~~

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber à genou, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait même pas réussi à toucher Dragon une seule fois, et pourtant il y avait mis toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entrainements pour pouvoir se battre à nouveau et retrouver sa place de commandant de Barbe Blanche. Le brun cracha un peu de sang et se releva avec difficultés.

" C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer.

\- Je me repose depuis deux ans, je veux combattre !

\- J'ai dit, c'est fini. "

L'homme à la capuche se retourna et partit à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc qu'il prenait pour base. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, et Ace se sentait vexé d'être aussi faible par rapport à lui.

" Tu vas voir quand j'aurais retrouvé mes forces, toi ... " Se murmura t-il à lui même.

Toujours énervé, il marcha en direction de la mer pour se calmer et s'assit au bord de la falaise, respirant l'air marin. C'est pendant ces moments qu'il se sentait le mieux, repensant à ses jours en mer, sur le Moby Dick avec sa famille. Sa blessure fraichement cicatrisait le brulé, sensation que le jeune homme n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Comme le froid, qu'il avait fini par oublier. Des genres de choses qui ne lui avaient nullement manqué. Il resta ainsi encore un moment comme ça, la nuit commençait à tomber, et lui à fatiguer. Ace arracha douloureusement son regard de la mer et retourna dans la base des révolutionnaires pour se remettre de cette longue journée et être en meilleur forme qu'aujourd'hui pour l'entrainement de demain.

* * *

Le blond remit son chapeau sur son crâne et se leva pour répondre au den den mushi qui sonnait.

" Moshi-moshi, Dragon-san ?

\- Ca fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de te joindre, où était tu ? Tu dois pourtant toujours être disponible.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mais ces derniers jours, ont été quelque peu... mouvementés. J'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandé, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas la cause de mon appel, mais c'est bon de l'apprendre.

\- Alors ?

\- Il est réveillé, ça fait maintenant deux semaines. J'aurais pu te prévenir avant, mais nous avons dû nous occuper d'une affaire urgente. "

Sabo soupira de soulagement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apprenant la nouvelle.

" Comment va-t-il?

\- Et bien, la première chose qu'il a essayée de faire après s'être réveillé est de s'enfuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il est encore trop faible pour pouvoir aller bien loin. Et pour se battre aussi. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se remettre.

\- J'imagine. Mais il va réussir, je le connais bien, mon frère ! _Il ria en repensant à son enfance en compagnie du brun et à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait ensemble_. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais je ne pourrais le faire que quand je serais rentré. Le voyage ne devrait pas être long. Ah, et j'ai aussi le fruit d'Ace. Il pourra le retrouver une fois qu'il sera détaché de mon corps.

\- Tu l'as mangé ?

\- C'était le seul moyen de le protéger. La mission n'a pas été des plus faciles et on a eu très chaud.

\- Bien, maintenant j'attends votre retour. "

Sabo raccrocha, et sortit. Ses deux frères allaient bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. ASL pourrait bien être de nouveau réunit dans peu de temps. Leur bateau venait de prendre la mer, et il s'impatientait déjà de revoir Ace. Il se demandait comment le brun allait réagir en apprenant que son frère censé être mort il y a douze ans, était bel et bien vivant. Luffy lui, avait pleuré et s'était ensuite mis en colère. Pour Ace il s'attendait plutôt à se prendre un poing en pleine figure pour leur avoir menti. Mais Sabo savait qu'il serait quand même content de le revoir.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du navire et sourit face à la mer.

" J'arrive Ace ! "

* * *

Bientôt les retrouvailles !

Alors, vos avis ?

Beta Lectrice; DeathGothika


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser du retard! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment ( j'ai écris ce chapitre en cours ... ) mais je promet d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour les prochains.

Alors oui les premiers chapitres sont très court ( et pas terrible -.-' ) et je pense que les deux prochains seront comme ça aussi, mais c'est pour mettre en place la suite.

Sur ce,** bonne lecture** ~

* * *

Après quelques heures de trajet, le bateau accostait enfin sur l'île où se trouvait la base secrète de la révolution. Sabo n'arrivait plus à rester en place, il fût le premier descendu de l'immense navire. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissant aux autres le déchargement des cargaisons qu'ils avaient trouvées et ramenées de leur mission. Le blond fit tous les couloirs à grands pas, tendant l'oreille pour trouver son frère. Après quelques minutes de recherche sans succès, il s'arrêta pour demander à une personne qui passait par là, l'endroit où trouver son frère. Celle-ci ne lui répondit qu'en montrant du doigt une porte à quelques mètres d'eux. Sabo ne prit pas la peine de la remercier et partit en direction de cette fameuse porte.

Il s'arrêta devant quelque peu hésitant. Il commençait à appréhender la réaction de son ainé. Seulement une porte les séparait. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches en douze ans. Le blond avait déjà revu le cadet à Dressrosa, le plus dur restait à faire avec le pirate de Barbe-Blanche. Mais c'était quand même, la plus belle chose qu'il aurait espéré. Ses deux frères étaient vivant, sain et sauf, vivant la vie qu'ils avaient rêvée.

Quand il se décida enfin à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit un gros bruit de l'autre coté. Comme quelque chose de lourd qui tombe où qu'on casse. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit violement, le faisant reculer, surpris. Le blond se retrouva alors nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il voulait tant revoir. Le brun qui lui faisait face, semblait énervé, avant de brusquement se figer en découvrant le révolutionnaire devant lui. Le pirate entrouvrit la bouche, dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais sur le moment rien ne sortit. Sabo se décida enfin à parler le premier, voyant que son frère n'arriverait pas à enchainer deux mots, dans son état actuel.

" Ça faisait longtemps, Ace. " Sourit le révolutionnaire.

"Sa...Bo ? "

* * *

Cet enfoiré de Dragon lui avait encore mit une raclée monumentale aujourd'hui. Ce gars était censé l'aider, pas l'affaiblir encore plus ! Faisant le chemin pour sa chambre à grands pas, les mains dans les poches, il crachait des insultes inaudibles à tous ceux qui passaient. Il était encore plus vexé que les fois précédentes, où le chef de la révolution lui avait fait mordre la poussière. A chaque " entrainement " il se retrouvait allongé, couvert de sueur, peinant à respirer, alors que Dragon, lui, n'avait même pas posé un genou à terre. Il le faisait se sentir encore plus faible à chaque fois.

Presque arrivé à sa chambre, il entendit parler d'un navire important qui venait de revenir d'une mission secrète, qui apparemment, n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les gens qui y avaient participé. Mais pas plus intéressé que ça, Ace continua sa route et pénétra dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Toujours aussi énervé, il fracassa contre le mur tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui passer sous la main. Pour finir par un énorme coup de pied dans son lit, qui eu pour effet de retourner le meuble.

Après avoir passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, il entreprit d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, pour combler la faim qui commençait à le tourmenter. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à un homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds demi-long avec une cicatrice sur son œil gauche, habillé de beaux habits bleu et d'un chapeau de la même couleur que ses habits.

Ace mit quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'autre qui se tenait devant lui. Ses pensées s'accéléraient, faisant resurgir des souvenirs, qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés. Son corps se figea, et les mots coincés dans sa gorge refusaient toujours de sortir. Le blond sourit en le regardant et décida finalement de parler.

"Ça faisait longtemps, Ace. "

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant son prénom prononçé par le révolutionnaire.

" Sa...bo ? "

* * *

Alors vos avis ? ( La suite sera mieux, je le promet ! ^^' )

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et comme ça je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien !

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide dans les publications, et je pense en sortir un ( que j'ai déjà commençais à écrire ) ou peut être deux avant la Japan Expo.

A bientôt ! ^^

Beta Lectrice ; DeathGothika


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

On se retrouvent pour le chapitre 4 de Futari no uta !

Les retrouvailles sont compliqués parfois...

Sinon encore de la discussion pendant encore 1 ou 2 chapitres et ensuite, place à l'action ! ;)

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Ace n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Malgré les années passées et la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche, il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Le visage de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Son premier ami. Il à alors suffit d'une seconde pour que tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec le blond inondaient son esprit. Leur rencontre dans le Grey Terminal, leurs bagarres pour savoir qui étaient le plus fort, le trésor qu'ils avaient amassé pour plus tard, s'acheter un bateau pirate et poursuivre leurs rêves, la coupe de saké qu'ils avaient échangée avec Luffy le jour où ils avaient décidé de devenir frères et le jour où Dogra avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ace aurait tué le pauvre homme ce ce moment là, si les autres bandits ne l'avaient pas empêché. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée que son frère était mort.

Sûrement parce qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'il se tenait en ce moment même en face du brun. Le blond n'avait pas bougé et affichait toujours un sourire calme et sûr de lui.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, Ace attrapa d'une main la gorge du révolutionnaire et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face. Sabo perdit son sourire, agrippant le bras du pirate qui menaçait de lui couper la respiration. Ace desserra un peu son emprise, essayant de ne pas tuer son frère pour de bon et commença à vraiment s'énerver en sentant des centaines de questions lui monter à la tête.

" Où t'étais ?!

\- Ici... Je le suis depuis que j'ai quitté Dawn. "

Il parlait difficilement, la main d'Ace faisant toujours pression sur sa gorge et qui venait de se resserrer sous le coup de l'énervement.

" Pendant douze ans ?! Et pas une fois t'a pensé à nous dire que t'était vivant ?! Est-ce qu'au moins t'as pensé à moi ou Luffy pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à vous, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir.

\- Même pas un message ?!

\- Même pas.

\- Menteur !

\- Je ne mens pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'armée révolutionnaire. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'attaches ou de contacts avec le monde extérieur. On doit travailler dans l'ombre toute notre vie, peut importe le prix à payer, même si ça veut dire ne plus songer au passé. "

En entendant ça, Ace laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, permettant au blond de reprendre l'air qu'il lui manquait.

" Alors si je n'avais jamais été blessé... On ne se serait jamais revu ? "

Sa voix était basse et sombre et ses cheveux avaient masqué ses yeux quand il avait baissé la tête. Il savait que la réponse allait lui faire mal. Très mal.

Sabo sembla hésiter un moment puis fini par répondre à cette dure question.

" Non, on ne serait effectivement jamais revu. "

Les poings d'Ace se resserrèrent. Ses ongles transperçaient sa peau, et une mince goutte de sang coula le long de ses doigts repliés pour finir sa course sur le sol.

" T'es qu'une ordure. "

Le coup de poing d'Ace défonça le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête du blond.

" Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les gens qui t'aiment ?! Tu croyais qu'avec le temps on t'oublierait ? C'est faux ! Ca fait douze ans que Luffy et moi on pense à toi. Le jour de ton anniversaire, le jour de ta soi-disant mort ! On t'a même fait une tombe en haut de la falaise à Dawn. "

Sabo semblait figé. Comme Ace l'avait dit, il avait pensé que le temps suffirait. Il s'était trompé. Le blond avait fait du mal à ses frères et il s'en voulait. Mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Il avait trouvé sa place et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre.

" Désolé...

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Tu crois que ça va racheter tes fautes et que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? Et Luffy aussi ! Pense un peu à lui !

\- Il sait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il sait que je suis vivant. Je l'ai croisé dans le nouveau monde. L'histoire est longue.

\- J'ai tout mon temps tu sais. Et je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu toutes les réponses que je veux, alors autant t'y mettre maintenant. "

Sabo soupira et finit par céder, demandant à Ace de le suivre dans un endroit où il pourrait parler calmement sans être dérangé. Une très longue discussion les attendait.

* * *

Et oui déjà fini ... J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des longs chapitres, désolé '

Pas de chapitre avant 2 semaines ou plus, mais après je redémarre à fond ! J'ai même prévu quelques OS.

Et pour ceux qui vont à la Japan Expo, j'y serais le samedi en Yuuki Asuna avec ma précieuse pancarte " Free Hugs " ^^.

N'hésitez à laisser une review, ça m'encourage à continuer ( oui il me faut de la motivation x) ) et à m'améliorer !

Bonnes vacances à vous, en espérant vous revoir au chapitre 5 !

Beta Lectrice; DeathGothika


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour et bienvenue à tout le monde pour ce cinquième chapitre de Futari no Uta !

J'ai essayais de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour changer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

Ace suivait Sabo à travers les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment, que ce dernier semblait connaitre par cœur. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur chemin. Le blond marchait tranquillement devant, les bras croisés, une main venant parfois redresser son chapeau, il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Son frère, lui, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le sol, mordillait sa lèvre, appréhendant la discussion qui allait soit, lui permettre de faire la paix avec Sabo, oublier ces douze ans de deuil inutile et rattraper le temps perdu ensemble, soit, l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ne pas réussir à pardonner ces années de silence, et le reperdre une deuxième fois. Les deux solutions étaient parfaitement envisageables pour Ace. Et la deuxième l'inquiétait particulièrement.

Essayant d'échapper à ses pensées, le pirate se mit à détailler le dos du révolutionnaire. Il constata qu'ils avaient tous deux à peu près la même taille, à la différence de quelques centimètres de plus pour Ace, et la même carrure imposante. On pouvait facilement deviner ses muscles parfaitement dessinés à travers ses vêtements, même s'ils recouvraient son corps entier. Il portait même des gants. Seule sa tête y échappait, et encore il avait un chapeau. Le pirate se demander sérieusement comment il pouvait supporter tout ça, lui qui passait sa vie torse nu. A propos de la tenue du révolutionnaire, elle était quasiment toujours la même que celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était enfant. La même forme de vêtements, le même chapeau et surtout la même couleur qu'il lui allait si bien, selon le brun. Sauf que celle là, était parfaitement propre et ne comportait aucun signe d'usure ou de déchirure. Ace en déduit même que son frère avait vraiment la classe comme ça, et cela lui donna une petite pointe de fierté. Les yeux d'Ace continuèrent plus haut leur chemin sur la silhouette de Sabo et se posèrent sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés avaient poussé, tombant sur son cou et encadrant son visage, comme l'avait vu le pirate lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez i peine dix minutes.

" Ça lui va plutôt bien. " Ne put s'empêcher de penser Ace.

Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait grandi. La cicatrice du révolutionnaire sur l'œil l'avait beaucoup surpris et il avait émis nombres d'hypothèses sur la façon dont le blond se l'était faite. Oui, tout ça en dix minutes. Le pirate avait l'impression que ses pensées étaient sur mode accéléré, et il sentait venir la migraine de très loin. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'endroit qui les entourait.

L'air était toujours aussi pesant et le silence de mort qui régnait n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Seuls leurs pas réguliers résonnaient dans cet immense endroit, et parfois une ou deux voix éloignées qui se faisaient entendre de nul part. C'était un peu angoissant et Ace avait l'impression de tourner en rond ou d'être dans un labyrinthe, tant les couloirs étaient identiques. Le plafond et les murs étaient d'un blanc aveuglant et les néons au dessus de leur tête ne faisaient qu'empirer cet effet. Le sol quant à lui était d'un gris béton déprimant à souhait, qui tranchait net avec la blancheur du reste.

Il était à peine dix heures du soir et presque tous les révolutionnaires avaient rejoint leurs chambres. Le pirate ne pût s'empêcher de comparer ça au Moby Dick où tout l'équipage faisait la fête toute la nuit en dansant, en chantant et avec de l'alcool à foison, pour recommencer le soir même, même parfois le lendemain soir, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue est raison d'eux et ne les oblige à aller se reposer, pour mieux la refaire.

Sabo s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, sortit une clef d'une de ses poches et ouvrit la porte.

C'était une jolie chambre, quoique très simple, qui contrastait avec la tristesse du bâtiment. Les murs et le sol était exactement pareil que dans la chambre d'Ace, et même pareil que tous les sols et murs de cet endroit, gris et blanc, mais elle était bien aménagée. Le lit qui coupait presque la pièce en deux, était adossé au mur, opposé à une grande bibliothèque sur quatre étages complètement remplis de livres en tout genre, et le pirate en était sûr, il n'y avait même plus de place pour y glisser une feuille de papier. Sur un autre côté en dessous de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau bien rangé avec plusieurs tas de feuilles parfaitement alignés et quelques autres choses en tout genre pour travailler. Et pour finir, sur le côté de la porte, où se trouvait toujours Ace, il y avait une grande armoire noire laquée qui se terminait en quatre tiroirs par le bas.

Une fois la que contemplation de la chambre de Sabo fût finit, le pirate rejoignit son frère qui était rentré. Le blond s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à Ace de venir le rejoindre. Commençant un peu à s'inquiéter de la tournure que ça allait prendre, il alla s'asseoir à côté du révolutionnaire et attendit que celui-ci se décide à parler et lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

" _Pour être honnête, j'avais pensé que ce serait plus facile que ça_ ... Avoua Sabo.

_\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _

_\- Avec Luffy j'ai tout de suite sût quoi dire. Avec toi c'est plus compliqué. Je trouve pas les bons mots... _

_\- J'ai pas besoin de bons mots, je veux juste les vrais._

Ace força son frère, qui fuyait son regard, à lui faire face en empoignant son épaule.

" _Dis-moi juste la vérité. C'est tout, pas plus, pas moins. Je veux entendre la vérité, Sabo !_

\- _Eh bien ... Tu vois, le jour où le dragon céleste est venu sur Dawn, mes parents m'avaient laissé seul chez moi. J'ai donc décidé de fuguer et de partir loin en volant un bateau. Au début ça m'avait l'air d'être une bonne idée, j'étais fort et je savais naviguer ! Si le Dragon Céleste ne m'avait pas tiré dessus alors que je passais à côté de son bateau, j'aurais réussi, j'en suis sûr. Je croyais que j'allais mourir mais les révolutionnaires m'ont repêché et je suis devenu un des leurs. Je voulais revenir vous voir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils n'ont pas voulu, ils ont dit que maintenant je devais vivre dans l'ombre, comme eux. Alors j'ai obéis, et j'ai suivi votre aventure, de votre départ de Dawn, à maintenant. Si tu veux j'ai même toujours les journaux où vous apparaissez toi et Luffy. Ne crois pas que ça n'a pas été dur pour moi. "_

Ace lâcha l'épaule de Sabo et fixa le vide, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son frère était sincère. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Et pourtant le brun hésitait encore. Sur quoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas. Mais ayant pris sa décision, il s'apprêta à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il refit face au blond et passa ses bras derrière son cou pour l'entrainer contre lui. Et contre toute attente le révolutionnaire se laissa faire, rendant même l'étreinte à Ace.

" _Tu m'as manqué, mon frère._ " Finit par dire ce dernier.

" _Toi aussi ... Tellement. "_

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un instant, et finir par se lâcher, heureux d'être à nouveau réunis et réconciliés. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Ace repensa à quelque chose.

"_ Mais, attend... Si tu ne pouvais plus nous revoir... Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que Luffy t'a vu ? _

_\- Ça, c'est encore une autre histoire... Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu vas le prendre. _

_\- C'est grave ? _

_\- Ça dépend de ton point de vue. _

_\- Je pourrais me le faire, qu'une fois que tu m'auras dit._

_\- Comment dire... Ton fruit du démon est réapparut dont ne sais où et il est tombé entre les mains de Doflamingo. Il a donc organisé un tournoi, et le vainqueur de ce tournoi remporterait le fruit. "_

Le pirate crut s'étouffer en entendant ça.

" _\- Luffy y a participé, déguisé, pendant quelques combats, et j'ai ensuite pris sa place. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est revus. Ah, et j'ai gagné et manger le fruit."_

Heureusement qu'Ace était assis, parce que là il tombait de très haut.

_" Donc, maintenant c'est toi qui a le Mera Mera no Mi ? "_

Pour toute réponse Sabo enflamma sa main.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, depuis deux ans, nos scientifiques travaillent sur comment retirer le fruit du démon du corps d'un possesseur. Tu pourras bientôt le récupérer._

_\- Non, garde-le. J'en veux plus. _

-_ Pourquoi ça ? _

_\- Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver la vie de quelqu'un avec. Alors il ne m'est pas indispensable. _

_\- Tu es sûr ? Enfin, il est très puissant, et ... _

_\- Je suis sûr je te dis. De toute façon même sans, je suis fort. Alors garde le, tu en feras peut être meilleur usage que moi. _

_\- Comme tu voudras... Mais si tu changes d'avis, t'aura qu'a me le dire. "_

Et pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un soupir d'Ace.

* * *

Voila, voila ! ^^

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

J'espère pouvoir sortir des chapitre plus rapidement, maintenant que j'ai plus de temps.

Ah, et si certaines ( certains ? ^^ ) d'entres vous joue à Pirate Warriors 2 en ligne, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos ID PSN pour faire une partie, ça serait marrant ! (:

Beta Lectrice; DeathGothika


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce chapitre 6 !

Il est court, je sais, mais il me sert à mettre en place la suite, et surtout l'action !

Voila, c'est tout ! :)

**Bonne Lecture ! ~**

* * *

Ce couloir noir ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Ace continuait de courir dans le vide, essayant d'échapper à cette fumée qui le poursuivait et à ce rire qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

_" Zehahahaha ! "_

Il savait que s'il venait à s'arrêter, il serait engloutit par ces ténèbres.

Le pirate finit par arriver devant une porte fermée, sur laquelle il frappa de toutes ses forces, en vain. Elle restait close et le condamnait à l'obscurité.

L'ombre arriva à ses pieds et commença à l'avaler. Ace continuait de marteler la porte à coup de poings dans l'espoir d'une réponse. D'une aide. Il sentit alors des mains l'attraper par derrière et l'entrainer avec elles. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et sa vision se brouilla.

_" Aidez-moi ! "_

* * *

Ace se réveilla couvert de sueur et les mains tremblantes. Ce cauchemar... il le faisait chaque nuit. Et pourtant il ne s'y était jamais habitué, il avait toujours autant peur à chaque fois. Se redressant, il alluma la lampe de chevet à côté de lui et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Le même rituel qui durait depuis trois semaines. C'était presque devenu lassant à force. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, le brun se leva et enfila son short. Il devait être à peu près cinq heures du matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et personne, ou presque, n'était déjà debout.

Sortant de sa chambre, il se dirigea machinalement vers la porte qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment. Le vent était froid et la pluie commençait à tomber. Mais qu'importe le temps, tant qu'il pouvait voir la mer, il était heureux.

Ace s'assit comme à son habitude au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux et profita du bruit des vagues claquant contre la roche et des gouttes fraîches coulant sur son visage. Il avait froid c'était sûr, mais c'était agréable. Il se mit à fredonner, puis à chanter doucement, laissant ses souvenirs prendre le dessus.

_" Aisareteru kotoni kigatsuita toki... Nagasareruno, nagasareruno... " *_

_" J'ai toujours trouvé cette chanson triste. "_

Le pirate sursauta, faisant rire celui qui osait le déranger. Il se retourna pour voir son frère s'avancer vers lui.

_" T'es con, tu m'as fait peur !_

_\- J'ai bien vu ! C'était trop drôle !_

_\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux. "_ fit Ace légèrement vexé.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, et riaient ensemble de la même façon qu'autrefois.

" _Pourquoi t'es déjà debout ?_ Demanda Sabo en venant s'asseoir à côté du commandant.

_\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sorti un peu. Et toi ? "_

Il préférait mentir que de dire qu'il était réveillé à cause d'un foutu cauchemar. C'était un peu embarrassant pour lui, et ça lui évitait bon nombre de questions de la part du blond, auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

" _J'ai passé la nuit à remplir des rapports que je viens juste de terminer. Alors ça m'étonnerait que ma migraine veuille bien me laisser dormir, surtout à cette heure. "_

Ace sourit, il avait connu ça à bord du Moby Dick avec les rapports de sa division. Il avait même arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi dessus, et où il s'était réveillé avec une page imprimée sur la joue.

" _Je repars en mission tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être venir ?_ "

Le pirate se redressa d'un bond et fit face à son frère.

" _Bien sûr que je veux venir ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un bateau !_

_\- Bien, alors on part dans trois heures. Sois prêt, d'accord ?_

_\- Compte sur moi ! "_

Et sur ce, Ace partit en courant pour se préparer à son premier voyage en mer depuis plus de deux ans. Sabo, lui, était resté à regarder la mer. La pluie et le vent s'étaient calmés et le temps était bien plus agréable.

" _Nagasareruno nagasareruno... Ikiteruyo dakara ... Dakara ..._ " **

Cette chanson allait tellement bien à Ace. Le blond l'avait d'abord remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais le temps et les évènements qui étaient passés, n'avaient fait que confirmer cela.

Il souria sourit en pensant à sa future mission avec son frère avec lui.

" _J'espère que j'arriverais enfin à lui dire la vérité..._ "

* * *

_* Lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais aimé... Je fus emporté, emporté... _

_** Emporté, emporté... Parce que je suis vivant... C'est ainsi..._

Voila !

Alors des hypothèses pour la suite ? :)

Sinon, mes proches viennent d'apprendre ce qu'est le yaoi._ Merci à mon cher cousin d'avoir tout racontait quand toute ma famille était réuni à table... _Et bien sûr, il n'a pas manquait de faire remarquer que j'en avais acheté 2 à la Japan Expo( J'ai eu le mug gratuit avec ^^ )... J'ai l'impression que depuis, ils me regardent tous bizarrement...

Et vous, vos proches sont au courant ? ( Je suis curieuse ^^ ) Pour ma part si mon cousin n'aurait rien dit, ils ne le seraient pas xD.

Bref, maintenant que j'ai fini de vous racontez ma vie, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

BetaLectrice; DeathGothika

**Bye bye ! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde !

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard mais avec la rentrée et tout, c'était compliqué !

J'espère que la votre s'est bien passée ! Pour ma part un peu dur, mais j'ai rencontrais plein d'otaku donc ça va ! ^.^

Ah, et aussi merci de laisser une review, car sur le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fiction, je ne reçois que très peu de reviews. Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long, ni très remplis, mais c'est toujours sympa de laisser son avis, même si ce n'est qu'un " C'est bien ". Car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, comme pour un chapitre où j'en ai eu aucune. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça vous plait, où si il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, et j'ai peur de perdre mes lecteurs à continuez quelque chose de mauvais, ou qui ne vous plait pas.

Et sinon je remercie ceux qui laissent leurs avis ( les reviews sur le dernier chapitre m'ont bien fait rire ^^ ) et ceux qui lisent bien sûr ! :)

Bon, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre,** bonne lecture ! ~**

.

* * *

.

Ace était assis sur la rambarde du bateau, attendant que tout le monde soit présent et qu'ils puissent enfin prendre la mer. Le mouvement régulier de ses jambes qui bougeaient d'avant en arrière et ses pieds qui frappaient à chaque fois contre le bois trahissaient son impatience. Seulement dix minutes que le pirate attendait et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Peu de personnes embarquaient pour cette mission et malgré ça, ils arrivaient quand même à être longs. Foutus révolutionnaires à cheval sur chaque règle et chaque détail. Plus Ace passait du temps en leur compagnie et plus il les trouvait ennuyeux. Et il admirait Sabo pour réussir à les supporter. Pourtant le blond n'avait pas l'air d'être devenu comme ça. Il était presque resté le même qu'à son départ, il y a douze ans.

Une jeune femme s'approcha du commandant, le tirant de ses pensées._ Plutôt jolie_, pensa Ace. Elle était parfaitement son style, légèrement garçon manqué mais pourtant assez sexy et on sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt partir !_ Lui sourit-elle.

\- _Ça on me l'a déjà dit, y'a dix minutes.._. "

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire devant l'air boudeur du pirate.

" _Oh, et je m'appelle Koala, entraîneuse temporaire en Gyojin Karaté de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Je suis revenue de mission, il y a une semaine mais on a jamais eu l'occasion de se voir avant ! Alors ravie de te rencontrer Portgas D. Ace !_ "

Ace était un peu surpris devant la familiarité de la jeune femme, car à part Sabo et Dragon, aucun révolutionnaire n'était venu lui parler volontairement.

" _Sabo-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, alors j'avais vraiment hâte de te rencontrer !_

\- _Tu es une amie de Sabo ?_

_\- Oui, on se connait depuis pas mal de temps, je l'accompagne à chaque fois qu'il va quelque part !_

\- _Je vois, ravi de te rencontrer aussi._ Dit-il en souriant.

Koala tourna la tête, rougissant légèrement au sourire du pirate.

" _Sabo-kun ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était aussi beau, en vrai ..._ " Pensa-t-elle.

Un petit groupe de personnes arriva sur le pont pour porter les réserves pour le voyage qui s'annonçait plutôt long, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Ace en conclut qu'ils étaient maintenant prêts à lever l'ancre, et à enfin quitter cette île horrible. Sabo arriva en dernier, avec un air légèrement endormi et des cernes nettement visibles qui témoignaient de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée à remplir des papiers. Il se tourna vers Ace qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

Le blond se frotta une énième fois les yeux et se dirigea vers son frère, toujours en compagnie de Koala.

" _Vous avez enfin fait connaissance tous les deux._

\- _Hm ! Et maintenant que tu es là, je vais leur dire qu'on est prêt à partir_ ! "

Et sur ce, elle partit en direction de l'intérieur du navire.

" _Bizarre comme fille..._

\- _C'est vrai, mais elle est super sympa. Même si elle est un peu hyperactive des fois.._." Soupira Sabo.

Ace ricana et se tourna vers la mer alors que le bateau venait de commencer à bouger.

" _Ça fait tellement de bien de reprendre la mer !_ Dit le brun en s'étirant.

-_ Tu as eu de la chance. Dragon-san n'était pas du tout d'accord au début. Pour qu'il accepte il m'a ordonné de poursuivre les entrainements qu'il avait avec toi._

_\- Je me disais aussi, que c'était trop simple..._

_\- Mais t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment pas la force ni le courage, alors on commence demain_. "

Pour toute réponse Ace s'allongea sur la rambarde qu'il n'avait pas quittée

" _Alors aujourd'hui on profite !_ " Sourit t-il.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'île. Ace s'était endormi, se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier des vagues poussant le navire et le bruit du vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Il rattrapait le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir cette nuit, à cause de ce cauchemar qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement.

Sabo était resté assis à côté de lui et le regardait dormir, alors que lui était obligé de rester éveiller. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détourner son regard et d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Pourtant regarder Ace, était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder les yeux ouverts. Ça, il en avait bien conscience, et même si ça l'effrayait beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas encore onze heures du matin et que le voyage ne faisait que commencer !

Le blond regrettait clairement d'avoir emmené son frère avec lui. Même s'il savait que ça rendait Ace vraiment heureux de l'accompagner, il se maudissait de lui avoir proposé.

Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, le premier jour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble après s'être retrouvés. Et ils n'avaient pas disparu depuis. Il aimait tout chez Ace. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses cheveux, son beau visage, son corps musclé et ses beaux yeux marron dans lesquels il aimait se noyer.

Sabo avait déjà été amoureux d'un autre garçon, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant, n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus risqué, et ça le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il s'en voulait à lui même pour ça. Il craignait que son frère mette un terme à la relation qu'il venait tout juste de réparer, s'il venait à l'apprendre. Ace aimait les femmes. Et les femmes aimaient Ace aussi d'ailleurs, comme il avait pu le remarquer avec les filles de la révolution.

Ace commença doucement à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et il en était vraiment content. Peut-être que maintenant il pourrait dormir en paix la nuit ! Toujours allongé, il leva les yeux et regarda son frère assit à coté de lui.

" _Bien dormi ?_

_\- Tu peux pas imaginer._ " Fit-il en baillant.

L'ainé se redressa et se tourna face à la mer. De l'autre bout du bateau on pouvait entendre Koala qui était prise d'un fou rire.

" _Et sinon, t'a des vues sur elle ?_ Demanda Ace en s'étirant.

-_ Non, pourquoi ?_

_\- Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?_ "

Le cœur de Sabo rata un battement. Il regrettait vraiment ce voyage.

.

* * *

.

Alors, j'ai **beaucoup** hésité à faire le " Ace x Koala " ( et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs... ). Mais rassurez vous cette fiction est et restera sur le Ace x Sabo. J'ai juste envie d'en faire bavé à Sabo, car ça peut paraitre étrange mais je le déteste ! .Déteste ! Même si au fond je l'aime bien ( et qu'il est super classe ! ), je le hais ! Enfin je me comprend... J'ai vraiment envie de le faire galéré et j'ai pensé que ça pouvais être bien de cette façon.

Dans le prochain chapitre on entre ( _enfin_ ) dans les choses sérieuse ! J'ai déjà plein d'idée tordu ! :D

Merci de laisser une review et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! ~

BetaLectrice; DeathGothika


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

C'est en ce _triste_ jour que je reviens, pour vous postez un nouveau chapitre et reprendre ma fiction !

Je m'excuse pour ma longue absences, mais ces derniers temps je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à écrire. Mais je suis de retour, et j'essayerais d'être plus régulière.

Ensuite, **bonne année 2015 à tous !**

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Le temps était toujours aussi calme et agréable. Sabo profitait de la légère brise qui caressait son visage. Sa conversation avec Ace lui trottait dans la tête, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Il se sentait bizarre. Son cœur se serrait et ses yeux lui piquaient, comme si il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il résistait, refusant de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait à jamais. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande respiration, humant l'air marin qui s'offrait à lui, et se détourna du spectacle que lui offrait le soleil se reflétant sur les vagues. C'est pour ça que lui et ses frères avaient aimé la mer, dès leurs enfances. Chaque jour, par chaque temps et à chaque heure, elle leur offrait un spectacle différent qui rendait sa vue inlassable aux yeux de ceux la parcourant. Une source inépuisable de rêves.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce genre de rêves qui préoccupait Sabo pour le moment. Il s'avança vers l'intérieur du navire, cherchant du regard le pirate qu'il n'avait pas revu après avoir précipitamment quitté la conversation précédente, prétextant avoir des choses à vérifier avant d'accoster sur l'île en vue depuis quelques heures. La fuite, un acte lâche, mais une solution de facilité. Certes, il avait un peu honte d'avoir agit comme ça, mais les autres options ne l'inspiraient guère. Continuer à parler des sentiments de son frère pour une autre personne aurait été impossible.

Les révolutionnaires s'écartaient à son passage et le regardaient avec respect. Le blond leur sourit en remerciement, même si c'était normal pour eux de traiter leur supérieur de la sorte. Il finit par apercevoir le pirate à l'autre bout de la pièce où il venait d'entrer, entouré de fille. Fait chier. Ces garces le collaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Pathétique.

La jalousie... Tout aussi Pathétique. Elles au moins avaient le courage de tenter quelque chose. Lui, se contentait d'observer, en espérant que par miracle Ace se rende compte que lui aussi l'aimait. Mais malheureusement, les miracles n'existaient pas et n'existeront jamais.

Les filles l'harcelaient de questions, lui demandant si telle rumeur était vraie et s'il avait vraiment fait tous ces exploits dont les journaux parlaient. La plupart étaient vraies. Sabo avait suivit toutes les aventures de ces frères, trinquant à chaque nouvel exploit d'un des deux. Et dieux sait qu'ils en faisaient des exploits. Aussi cinglés l'un que l'autres, sans peur du danger et avec une force hors du commun. Tout pour devenir de grands pirates, des légendes. Les révolutionnaires, eux, étaient condamnés à l'ombre. C'était un peu triste, mais c'est la vie qu'il avait choisi.

Le commandant l'aperçut enfin et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce que le blond fit. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie d'être avec Ace. Les filles lui firent une place sur le banc et continuèrent de poser des questions, qui commençaient à devenir très personnelles, et auxquelles Ace refusait parfois de répondre.

" - _Et sinon Ace-kun, tu es célibataire ?_ " Demanda une blonde avec beaucoup d'espoir.

Chacune se tût, attendant la réponse de l'intéressé.

" - _Oui, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue._ " Annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sabo eu du mal à s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les visages déçus qu'affichaient le fanclub du pirate. La discussion continua et le blond se sentait à l'écart, attirant peu l'attention et participant peu. Pourtant pour rien au monde il ne serait partit. Il regardait les lèvres d'Ace bouger au rythme de ses paroles. Hypnotisé, il serait resté encore des heures si un des hommes n'était pas venu leurs annoncer l'heure du repas.

La nourriture d'ici était pas mal, mais était loin d'égaler celle du Moby Dick. Ace soupira et regarda autour de lui. Le groupe de filles ne le lâchait plus et il n'avait même pas pu se mettre avec Sabo et Koala. De vrais enmerdeuses. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il savait qu'il était doté d'un physique avantageux et il en jouait. Un sourire charmeur et toutes les filles tombaient sous son charme. Les hommes aussi, parfois, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Pas qu'il disait non à leur proposition, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

Après le repas, il réussit enfin à semer le petit groupe et partit se réfugier sur le pont où une grande partie des hommes se trouvaient déjà. L'île se rapprochait et dans moins d'une heure ils accosteraient. Une petite île marchande où les révolutionnaires s'arrêtaient souvent le temps d'une nuit. Le soleil tapait fort et tout le monde en profitait. L'ambiance était bien plus agréable qu'auparavant et cela remontait un peu le moral d'Ace qui détestait les gens qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot « fête ». Il commençait doucement à s'ouvrir aux autres et son opinion changeait de plus en plus. Ces personnes étaient juste méfiantes à son égard, craignant pour la sécurité de l'organisation. Au final le pirate les comprenait. Il aurait agis de la même manière si c'était arrivé sur le Moby Dick.

En fait, il les aimait plutôt bien. Même si ils étaient très stricts et un peu coincés... Mais surtout, la plupart étaient des amis de Sabo, donc ils devaient en sûrement valoir la peine. Le commandant s'appuya sur la rambarde à côté de son frère qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu. Sa réaction de ce matin l'avait inquiété et il avait besoin d'en savoir la cause.

" - _Tu as réussi à les semer, ou tu les as enfermées quelque part ?_ Commença le révolutionnaire en plaisantant.

\- _Je les aie semés. Elles sont gentilles, mais vraiment collantes. Elles sont tout le temps comme ça ?_

\- _Non, seulement depuis que tu es là. T'as du succès ! Tu vas rendre les autres jaloux, tu sais._

\- _Ils peuvent les garder, moi, elle ne m'intéresse pas_.

-_ Je leur dirais alors,_ rigola Sabo. _On dirait que tu commence à t'habituer à être parmi nous. Ca t'aura pris du temps. _

\- _Pas habitué, juste accepté. Si mon équipage m'a envoyé ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, ça serait idiot de refuser de rester ici, alors que c'est pour mon bien. Je leur ai assez désobéis comme ça._

-_ Hmmm... Tu ne fais pas de fièvre pourtant_, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur le front du brun._ Impossible ! Serais-tu devenu responsable ?_

-_ Arrête de te foutre de moi, idiot, je suis sérieux_. Fit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

\- _Je suis juste content de voir à quel point tu as changé. Tu as beaucoup mûris._ Sourit-il doucement.

\- _Toi t'as pas changé. T'est toujours aussi culcul !"_

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme deux enfants. Comme quand ils étaient sur Dawn. Ils riaient ensemble, et se retrouvèrent même à terre, s'attirant des regards parfois amusés, parfois choqués de voir leur chef dans une telle position.

Essayant de calmer leur fou rire, ils se relevèrent difficilement s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour rester debout.

" - _Tu peux pas savoir, à quel point ça m'avais manqué, un fou rire pareil !_ Fit Sabo en reprenant son souffle.

\- _Pareil! Ca fait du bien, de te retrouver, vieux frère !_ "

Ils se firent une accolade, faisant sourire Koala qui les regardait, de l'autre bout du pont. Voir Sabo sourire comme ça, lui faisait plaisir. Lui qui avait été totalement anéanti après avoir appris la fin de Marine Ford. Mais heureusement son frère était là, avec lui. Et il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que ça dure.

* * *

Le navire accosta, et tout le monde descendit à terre. Ace partit avec Sabo faire quelques magasins pour prendre les dernières provisions qu'ils leur manquaient.

" – _Combien de temps on reste ici ?_ Demanda Ace.

\- _Jusqu'à demain matin. Les voyageurs aiment cette île car il y a des bars et des boîtes de nuit populaires. Si on ne si arrête pas, ils râlent tous, et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie._

\- _Vous ressemblez plus aux pirates que vous ne voulez le faire croire !_ Rigola le brun.

\- _Quelle genre de réputation on a chez vous ?_

\- _Des coincés, pour faire simple._

\- _Tu le penses aussi ? _

_\- Un peu moins, maintenant. Mais vous avez encore du boulot pour me faire croire que vous égalez les pirates !_ "

Quand ils firent le dernier magasin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils chargèrent tous les achats dans la cale du navire, qui était désormais complètement vide. Quand ils redescendirent du bateau, Ace sursauta quand Sabo lui prit le poignet pour le tirer vers la ville.

" - _Je vais te montrer comment les révolutionnaires font la fête !_ "

Le brun rigola, et se laissa emmener là où son frère le guidait. Ils rentrèrent dans un bar, déjà plein à craquer. L'ambiance était décontractée. Certains étaient assis à des tables en train de parler et de rigoler, un verre à la main, d'autres se déhanchaient sur la piste. La musique était entrainante et les deux frères refusèrent poliment des invitations de jeunes filles pour venir sur la piste avec elles. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bar, où ils prirent place sur deux tabourets. Ils commandèrent deux verres de saké.

" - _KAMPAI !*_ " Firent-ils en cœur.

Ils avalèrent d'une traite leur boisson, pour ensuite en commander deux autres.

" - _T'as toujours une bonne descente en tous cas !_ Fit Ace, en prenant une gorgée de sa chope tout juste servie.

-_ On perd pas les bonnes habitudes !_

\- _Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais par contre si tu t'endors ici, j'te ramène pas ! _

_\- Je suis sûr que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi !_

\- _On pari ?_ Demanda Ace avec un regard amusé et joueur.

\- _Ok ! Le premier qui tient plus debout à gagné !_

\- _Ça marche."_

* * *

La soirée se passait plutôt bien, les deux frères en étaient à leur douzième verre, et tout les deux avaient du mal à tenir sur leur tabouret. Sabo décida d'aller prendre l'air, pour se rafraichir les idées. Ace le suivit, et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule, tête la première.

" - _J'avais raison, c'est moi qui ai gagné._" Fit-il en remettant son frère sur pied.

Sabo n'eut pas la force de répondre et se laissa guider par le pirate, jusqu'à sa chambre sur le bateau. Le brun le déposa sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures et son manteau. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de retourner à sa propre chambre, le brun s'installa à côté de son frère déjà endormi. Il eut durant quelques secondes la vision d'eux, douze ans auparavant, dormant ensemble dans leur cabane dans l'arbre, avant d'être aussi rattrapé par la fatigue.

* * *

Sabo se réveilla doucement. Il faisait encore nuit. Il se tourna, sentant une présence à côté de lui. Malgré le noir de la pièce, la faible lumière de la lune éclairait le visage paisible de son frère endormi. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau... Il se rapprocha de lui et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en voyant le brun enfouir un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller. Se remettant bien dans les couvertures, il colla son front à celui d'Ace, mélangeant son souffle au sien et se rendormi, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

*Santé

BetaLectrice; DeathGothika


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tout le monde! ~**

Hé oui, je suis toujours vivante et bien décidé à reprendre cette histoire en main !

Je m'excuse vraiment de mon absence, mais je n'avais plus aucune envie d'écrire .

Mais maintenant c'est revenue et puissance x10 en plus ! :D

J'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle histoire, une traduction d'une fiction Anglaise qui se nomme " Fantasmes sur Dungeons et Dragons " c'est aussi un AceSabo et croyais moi elle vaut le coup d'œil ;)

**/ ! \ Chapitre non corrigé.** N'ayant plus de nouvelles de ma bêta ( après plus de 6 mois d'absence on peut comprendre ... Ma faute TwT ) et ne pouvant pas attendre pour poster ce chapitre, je prend le risque de le poster comme ça, avec mes horribles fautes d'orthographes.

Et donc si quelqu'un se sentirait d'humeur à corriger, je suis preneuse, ça m'arrangerais vraiment ... Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 9 de Futari no uta, et le 10 devrait arriver prochainement ! ( et peut être un lemon dans les prochains chapitre, ça vous plairaient ? :) )

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Quand Ace se réveilla, il grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son crâne. Il se tourna, faisant tomber le draps qui lui cachait le corps simplement habillé d'un caleçon. Sa vision s'ajusta et il pût voir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu, moi ? .._. "

Le brun se redressa passant une main sur son front brûlant, se promettant intérieurement de ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et respira profondément. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier, et malgré toute les tortures qu'il faisait subir à son cerveau, rien ne lui revint. Il abandonna finalement l'idée, rangeant cette soirée avec les dizaines d'autres dans la catégories " Trou noir complet ". Ses yeux se rouvrirent durement, et se tournèrent lentement pour regarder l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit. Le pirate aurait juré qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, si à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet, ne se trouvait pas le chapeau de son frère. L'appréhension monta, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénario possible quant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Avait-il fait des choses avec son frère ? Il retint de justesse un haut-de-cœur qui manqua de le faire vomir.

Tient en parlant de ça...

Il se leva en trombes, et ouvrit violemment la porte qui se trouvait à côté du lit, où se trouvait toutes les salles de bain privé sur ce bateau. Il ne fît pas attention au blond qui échappait de justesse à la chute dans la douche à cause de la surprise, et vida le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo, auparavant blanc.

Le blond sortit de la douche, et accrocha une serviette à sa taille. Il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que son frère. Les énormes poches qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, et son teint pâle cadavérique témoignaient de sa soirée arrosé de la veille. Il salua faiblement son frère qui s'allongeait, sans grâce sur le parquet et luttait contre les nausées qui le saisissaient. Ses yeux marrons se levèrent vers le blond, qui le regardait en souriant, compatissant à son mal être, qu'il avait vécu moins d'une heure auparavant.

" _Salut ..._ "

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle imperceptible au milieu du bruit que faisait le vent tapant sur la coque du navire. La météo était en aussi mauvais état qu'eux deux.

Sabo releva son frère et le ramena vers la chambre, pour l'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui tendit une plaquette de médicament et un verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir.

" _Prend ça, t'iras mieux après._ "

Le brun s'exécuta, et bût, allégeant l'horrible goût se trouvant dans sa bouche. Sabo retourna dans la salle de bain, finir de se préparer. Quand il en ressortit, quelques instants plus tard, il était vêtu de son éternel costume bleu, qui lui allait si bien. Mais il avait toujours cette mine horrible. Il prit place à côté de son frère qui agonisait la tête entre ses mains.

" _Tu te souviens de quelque chose toi ?_ " Demanda le brun.

"_ Nan, quedal. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Qu'est ce qu'on a pu faire ?_ "

" _J'en sais rien, mais l'expérience m'a appris que si on entends pas de cris, c'est bon signe._ "

Le blond rigola et acquiesça, à peine rassuré.

" _Mais ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ... C'est qu'est ce que je fous dans ton lit ?_ ..."

Les deux frères se regardèrent, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénario sur le pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à dormir ensemble.

" _Ne me dit pas que .._. "

" _Non ! Oh mon dieu, non ! On a pas fait ça_ ! " Le coupa Ace.

" _Je ne pense pas non plus, mais on peut toujours se poser la question, non ?_ "

" _Oui mais non._ " Il dit d'un ton ferme.

Sabo soupira et préféra ne pas chercher plus de réponses, sachant qu'il n'en trouverait aucunes, et qu'il finirait au final par psychoter. On toqua à la porte et Koala entra, sans attendre de réponse, déjà parfaitement prête.

" _Sabo-ku... Oh ... Désolé je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, je m'en vais !_ " Elle se tourna, sur le point de partir mais Sabo la retint.

" _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ "

" _Et bien ... Il est déjà onze heures, alors on se demandé ... Où vous étiez._ "

Sabo se tourna vers Ace.

" _Tu te sent mieux ?_ "

"_ Ouai, un peu_. "

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Koala.

" _Alors, on arrive._ "

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et fît demi-tour, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ace se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans un bord, pour prendre, à son tour, une douche. Il tourna le robinet et savoura l'eau tiède coulant le long de sa peau, lui remettant les idées au claires. Il n'avait rien fait avec Sabo, sinon il s'en souviendrait. Il s'était peut être tout simplement trompés de chambre. Le pirate se frotta les cheveux, pour ensuite descendre savonner sa peau. Il s'attarda sur son torse, retraçant du bout des doigts l'horrible cicatrice lui barrant la poitrine. La peau était rugueuse, et n'avait rien d'agréable, autant à la vue qu'au touché. Elle lui inspirait autant de fierté que de dégoût. De fierté, qu'il l'avait reçu en protégeant son petit frère, au péril de sa propre vie, que de dégoût, lui rappelant ce terrible moment qu'avait était Marine Ford.

Il finit de se doucher, et se sécha, avec une serviette qu'il trouva sur le rebord du lavabo dans lequel il avait vidé ses tripes, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il emprunta un caleçon à Sabo, puis remît son jean troués et ses rangers noirs de la veille. Il hésita un instant à mettre un t-shirt, mais abandonna cette idée.

En revenant dans la chambre, il comprit que Sabo était déjà partit, rejoindre les siens. Il regarda un instant par le hublot. L'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient saouler s'éloignait lentement.

" _Ils rigolent pas avec les horaires, eux ..._ "

Les nausées avaient pratiquement disparu, et il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

" _Faudrait que je pense à prendre une de ces boîtes de médocs en r'partant._ " Pensa-t-il, en se souvenant de toutes les journées qu'il avaient passées au lit, avec la gueule de bois, au lendemain d'une soirée sur le Moby Dick.

Il sortit de la chambre et logea le long couloir menant au pont du navire. Une fois dehors, il se cacha ses yeux, encore faible, de la main, se protégeant des quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percés les épais nuages. Le vent était fort, mais l'air étrangement chaud.

Il se rapprocha de Sabo, qui commençait déjà à donner des ordres à ses subordonnés.

" _On fait quoi maintenant ?_ "

" _Eh bien, maintenant qu'on a fait les provisions, on peux directement allez à notre but. L'île est à une semaine de trajet, alors, pour l'instant, on va attendre et se préparer._ "

" _Tu m'as toujours pas dit en quoi consistait cette mission._ " Pointa Ace.

" _Tu le saura au moment venu, ne t'inquiète pas._ "

" _Tch. Vous êtes chiants les révolutionnaires, avec vos secrets._ "

Sabo sourit tendrement à la mine boudeuse qu'arborait son frère. Il avait tellement changé ... Ce n'était plus le Ace méfiant, limite paranoïaque et colérique qu'il avait connu, enfant. Non, maintenant c'était un Ace sûr de lui, heureux de vivre et plus fière que jamais qui se tenait devant lui. Le Ace que Sabo avait toujours voulu voir.

Quand il releva les yeux vers son frère, il fût surpris de le voir grignotait un pain au chocolat, alors qu'il n'en avait pas il y dix secondes.

" _Où t'as trouvé ça ?_ "

" _Je l'ai volé à quelqu'un qui passait !_ "

Et c'est qui l'en est fière en plus ... Le révolutionnaire soupira. Au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé chez le brun. Mais ça prouvait qu'il se sentait mieux, et cela rassura Sabo. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Ace malade.

" _T'as pas faim toi ?_ "

" _Pas vraiment, non ..._ "

" _Hmm..._ " Fît Ace, peu convaincu.

Le ciel s'était découvert, et le vent avait cessé. Le soleil rayonnait et Sabo en profita pour s'allonger sur la rambarde et réfléchir clairement. Il s'en voulait pour son mensonge. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de son frère. Ace allait sans doute mal le prendre à cause de sa fierté mal placée, mais il ne méritait pas qu'on lui mente. Il se mordit la lèvre. Et si le brun commençait à ne plus parlé à Sabo, il irait directement vers Koala.

" _Tout mais pas ça .._. "

Mais sa sincérité prit le dessus, et il se leva d'un bond, atterrissant sur ses pieds dans un bruit sourd, s'attirant l'attention des gens autour de lui. Ignorant leurs regard, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire, pour aller vers la chambre d'Ace, là où il était le plus probable qu'il se trouve.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, le poing en l'air prêt à toquer, mais resta figé. Il pesait encore le pour et le contre dans sa tête, et ses pensées ne faisaient que changer.

" _Je vais lui dire... Non ... Si, il le faut. Non, il vas m'en vouloir, c'est sûr. Mais c'est pas de ma faute !_ "

Le retour à la réalité fût brutal quand Koala sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, et le rose aux joue.

" _S-Sabo-kun ?_ " Elle rougit de plus belle, en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Sabo.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et contourna rapidement Sabo en s'excusant pour ensuite disparaître dans le couloir.

Quand Ace apparu, dans le même état qu'il avait vu Koala, son cœur se serra si douloureusement qu'il crût mourir. Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement embarrassé d'être pris en flagrant délit par son frère.

" _Excuse-moi, je repasserai .._. " Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et Ace dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique que se soit, le révolutionnaire, rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il la ferma à clé, et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Ace était son frère, comment pourrait-il avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui ?

" _Je suis dégoûtant._ "

Leur relation avait toujours était fusionnelle, Ace avait été le premier ami de Sabo, comme Sabo le premier ami d'Ace. Ils avaient fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Ils avaient volé, pillés, et combattu ensemble. Il avaient même arrêté de compter le nombres de fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Et ensuite il y avait eu Luffy. Ce gamin les avaient encore plus rapprochés. D'ailleurs, que penserai t-il de Sabo, en ce moment même ?

Il s'enleva vite cette idée de la tête. Luffy ne devait même pas savoir ce que c'est de tomber amoureux. Il sourit malgré les larmes qui continuaient à affluer. Il aurait tellement aimé être comme son petit frère. Un imbécile heureux, qui n'en a strictement rien à faire de l'amour. Mais, à son plus grand malheur, il n'était pas comme Luffy. Ses sentiments le rongés de l'intérieur, et il n'arrivait plus à penser rationnellement. Il éclata de nouveaux en sanglots, mordant dans l'oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer ses plaintes.

" _Sabo ?_ "

Putain ...

Il se maudit intérieurement et enfonça ses doigts dans le matelas. Si Ace le voyait dans cette état il était foutu, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son frère en face.

" _Sabo, je sais que t'es là._ "

" Mais merde, dégage ! " Il pensa, réprimant comme il le pouvait, ses sanglots qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se surprit à ne pas vouloir voir Ace. Il aurait aimé qu'il disparaisse, et le laisse se calmer seul et tranquillement. Mais le brun ne semblait pas de cette avis et toqua de plus belle à la porte.

" _DÉGAGE !_ " Sabo se surpris lui même du ton qu'il venait d'employé. Agressif. Juste agressif. Si il voulait ne pas inquiéter Ace, c'est raté. Vraiment très raté.

" _Sabo, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Je peux t'aid-_ "

" _Tu ne peux pas ! Juste, fou moi la paix._ "

Sa voix était incertaine et tremblait. Le ciel était contre lui aujourd'hui, on dirais. Le pirate resta une minute devant la porte et partit, comprenant que le blond ne semblait, ni décider à lui ouvrir, ni à lui parler. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Il n'avait jamais vus son petit frère dans cet état, et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Ace avait vu le visage de Sabo se décomposait quand Koala était sortit de sa chambre après qu'ils eurent finis leurs affaires. Peut être lui avait-il mentit ... Le blond avait sans doute des sentiments pour la jeune femme mais n'avait jamais pût lui avouait.

Le commandant se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il avait fait du mal à Sabo. Il l'avait trahi. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Ce n'était pas son genre, mais pourtant ... Il y avait certainement quelque chose encore dessous, et Ace était bien décidé à le découvrir pour essayer de rattraper la boulette qu'il venait de faire. La culpabilité s'était déjà installé en lui, et il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser qu'en se rachetant auprès de Sabo. Mais ce qu'il avait fait, ne pouvait pas être pardonné. Mais, en même temps, le révolutionnaire lui avait donné le feu vert !

" _Raaah putain !_ " Les personnes passant à côté de lui sursautèrent et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit tellement compliqué ? Il appréciait Koala comme une amie, et avait juste voulu passer du bon temps avec elle pendant qu'il était coincés avec les révolutionnaires, et voilà qu'il avait fait pleurer son frère.

Il se résigna. Il était maudit. C'était la seule explication. Il rit nerveusement à cela. " _Pourquoi moi ?_ " Cette question tournait en rond dans sa tête, rapidement accompagné, par ses amies, toutes aussi gênante. " _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ah oui, je suis né._ " Celle là, au moins, était réglé.

Il serra les poings et releva la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de Portgas D. Ace de se laisser abattre comme ça ! Il allait trouver une solution ! Du moins il l'espérait ...


End file.
